Doktor Fistur
Doktur Fistur (also known as Dolph Lundgren) is a Crash Potatoes character. Background In 1942, Dolph Lundgren was deemed unfit to enlist in the US Military and to battle the Russians during the Second World War, so he volunteered for Operation: Rebirth, a secret military operation, he was physically transformed into a super trooper dubbed Doktur Fistur. At first, the Military used it only as propaganda, but in Europe, it saved a hundred prisoners of war, which also included his friend Fucky Farnes. Dolph and Fucky then created a team to battle KHARYBDIS, a Russian organization created by Johann Schmidt. In order to arrest Arnim Zola, while succeeding, resulted in the death of Fucky. While he was trying to prevent Schmidt from bombing America, he crushed Schmidt's plane into a glacier, after Schmidt was moved to another dimension by the Tesseract. Doktur Fistur has been frozen in the Arctic for nearly 70 years but survived due to super soldier serum and was discovered by KU KLUX KLAN scientists. He woke up in a model of a hospital in the 1940s at KU KLUX KLAN HQ, but realized it was wrong and destroyed it and he ended up in the road of Los AngelesF, where he met KU KLUX KLAN director Nick Dick.↵↵Later, Dick approached Dolph to help retrieve the Tesseract stolen by Lion-O. He informed Dick that they should have left him at the bottom of the sea. Dolph was brought aboard the Generic Evil Castle and ordered to arrest Lion-O in Stuttgart, preventing him from killing a civilian and saved by Metallic Guy. Lundgrengren then stopped the battle between Metallic Guy and Thor. On board the Generic Evil Castle, he pleaded with Chuck Norris not to annoy Bruce Wayne and the personality and accomplishments of Norris. He buried in the vault of arms and understood KU KLUX KLAN needed the Tesseract to make weaponry. During the Generic Evil Castle's attack, he helped Norris repair the murdered rotor, but not before the Norris costume was killed. Afterwards, he cried the death of Officer Freeman and helped Norris realize what Lion-O wanted. Doktur Fistur became coking, along with Metallic Guy, Avengers, which also included The Hulk, Thor, Black Widow and Hawkeye. He pulled out a lot of Chitauri and prevented the bombing of the World Trade Center. After the fight, he witnessed Thor and Lion-O return to Assgard. Trivia * He is not a big fan of Finland and Estonia, because the guys there rape him without his permission. * He hates P&P Loaf and Brawn because they taste bad. * He likes Tunisians because they never rape him, even with his permission. * He likes Swedish Fish because they look like Phish. * He likes Peanut Butter and Jelly because it is wet. * He is immune to fire because of his Bubble Shield. * He is vulnerable to white boys with bowl cuts and white vans because they shoot up the school. ** They also steal his AK-47 to shoot up the school. * He fists people.